<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale in Three Files by GaleWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134718">A Tale in Three Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites'>GaleWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genghis Khan - Miike Snow (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diagetic musical numbers, In Universe Documents, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the marriage of Agent II438 and Goldnose is a simple and happy one, the paper trail it left behind is... more complex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gold Nose Villain/Secret Agent (Genghis Khan - Miike Snow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Worldbuilding Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tale in Three Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/gifts">embraidery</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mission Report</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent II438- 1/12/16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent II438 inserted in [REDACTED] on 1/12 to investigate reports of suspicious hiring practices, possible kidnapping, and disappearances occurring in the region involving a company calling itself ‘Nau labs’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent checked in the first night and confirmed that he had found a way inside the facility. Inside information indicated that one ‘Goldnose’, a villain Agent II438 had encountered in several previous missions (More information in files 5-26-B, 9-82-F, 6-87-P, and [REDACTED]) was running Nau Labs, and II438 had made use of this intel to make his way into the facility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning’s check in confirmed that he had successfully impersonated a new hire. He had detected the presence of a low level psychic field, capable of synchronizing employee behavior and possibly exerting more active means of control. II438 was scheduled to be ‘connected’ to this field as part of employee orientation, but was believed to be trained well enough to resist such a field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the morning of 1/13, Agent was MIA for approximately 29 days. When contact was reestablished, we received confirmation that ‘Goldnose’ had been neutralized through unconventional means. Agent II438 tendered his resignation the same day. Due to the nature of the mission, II438 went through extensive psychological and psychic evaluation before the voluntary resignation was accepted, but due to a clean bill of health and his exceptional record his early retirement was granted. Nau Labs has quietly pivoted to producing acceptable civilian products. See </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agent II438 Resignation File</span>
  </em>
  <span> for further details.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Termination Hearing/Exit Interview- “Goldnose”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please state for the record why you have been called to this meeting.” A cold, female voice said calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends, is this about my request or your rules?” Goldnose replied sharply</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both are in regards to the same mishap, are they not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I am requesting early retirement to get married. To a former member of a security service. I’m told this is a security risk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>former</span>
  </em>
  <span> member of a security service when you freed him from confinement against the organization’s best interests.” A cruel, drawling voice snapped. “The best thing we can say about this entire affair is that thanks to his own lack of self interest, the harm was mitigated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His interest is my interest, which is why no harm came of it.” Goldnose insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you were certain of that when you released him?” the cruel voice replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Before you answer, please remember that we will know if you lie.” The initial cold voice replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goldnose hesitated. “Since when does this organization discourage people from taking risks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you are apparently too naive to be trusted with the discretion to choose what risks to take.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold woman sighed. “Quiet, Cobra. Your opinion is noted. Goldnose, your affair has put the entire organization’s plan at risk, and lost us an important facility at Nau Labs. What do you have to say for yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goldnose took a deep breath. “The Agency already knew about Nau. It would have been only a matter of time before it was irreparably compromised anyway. I may have lost us the lab, but, one way or another, Agent II438 will never be a threat to the Organization again. This is a net win for us. For you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you be certain II438 will not return to the Agency?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He turned in his resignation this morning. Having had a relationship with me, he will never qualify to be rehired.” Goldnose hesitated. “So, if there was any doubt he was as committed as I am…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are actively in the middle of the divorce process, you know full well a relationship does not always last indefinitely.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is there any particular reason to bring my ex wife into this?” He retorted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merely as a reminder that all things end. We need to be sure your fiancee would not be able to easily bring any potential feud to our doorstep.” Her voice did not seem capable of kindness, but she at least did not seem as actively harsh as she could have been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I do not believe that he could, even if he were the sort of man who would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. The Council of Villainy rules that you forfeit your villain’s title and access to all of the resources it provides. If you are found to practice villainy on any sort of independent basis, you will face the harshest penalties we can impart. In addition, you will return all weaponry, property, laboratory equipment, and all else that has been provided to you by the Organization, or face a fine equal to the value of the provided equipment.” She sounded almost bored by the ‘sentence’.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Understood. Thank you.” Goldnose did not bother to hide his delight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cobra scoffed. “You’re giving him exactly what he wants and calling it a punishment. I didn’t realize the Council had gone soft. I did not agree to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not lead this council, and your assent is not required for a sentencing. Nor is your assent required for a second disciplinary hearing to discuss your conduct…” The woman’s voice was even colder than before. “But before any of that, Nicolas Rigas, your time with us is at an end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The call ends here]</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Formal Notice of Resignation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agent II438</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Whom it May Concern,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is with mixed emotions that I would like to officially announce my resignation from the Agency as of 4/11/16.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This job is, of course, the job of a lifetime, and I cannot begin to describe how much I value my time here. Unfortunately, as you are all already aware, life circumstances have conspired to make this position incompatible with my personal life, and I have made the difficult decision to prioritize my relationships over my work. I know this is a startling choice from someone assumed to have been a ‘lifer’, but it has been a long time coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I greatly appreciate the support and guidance my coworkers and superiors have given me in  the line of duty. I will never speak a word of you, of course, but I will remember you fondly. Please be assured that despite Certain Personnel’s repeated attempts to have me certified as mentally compromised or insane, I do this entirely within my right mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a man is presented with undeniable evidence of his soulmate standing in front of him, is it not his duty  to do what can be done to unite with that person? All of you here should be aware that it was nothing less than this that draws me away from my work. Many of you may find it shocking, but there is no other explanation for the song and dance number that we found ourselves in the midst of during that fateful mission. As you are all aware, part of the conditions for work with the Agency is to have memory of our ‘soul song’ removed, to prevent it being used against us. This measure was not faulty for me, I had no memory of the song until I heard my Nicolas singing it. Even then, I was prepared to resist until I saw the dancing. There is no other explanation for the coordinated choreography I experienced that day, despite rumors of psychic manipulation. I examined the device thoroughly, and while it was capable of coordinating low level tasks it could not have targeted one person for such a complex song and dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As such, for both of our safeties, and for the good of the Agency, I must resign my post, effective immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent II438- Christopher Charm</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>